Kissing Storms
by Amanda-Nickel
Summary: Tsume realizes that leaving Toboe alone was a bad idea. Yoai Tsume/Toboe!


_If you want more stories or more chapters, send me a message about it. What you would like or anything that comes to mind. Other than that I'm not going to do more; so plz review._

Separation from the pack was starting to take a toll on the pup, lost and confused he kept his nose to the ground trying to catch any hint of his friends. Nothing, Toboe whimpered to himself, "Where could they be?!" was all he could think.

He never meant to get lost, just to show that he wasn't holding them back. So he ran off in search of food. The barren wasteland was worthless, nothing but bones and sand and more bones. Fear trickled down his spine when he returned to the meeting place. Everyone was gone, only thing that was left was the bandage that Toboe tied around Tsume's arm.

"And why did we leave again? He was getting food!!" Hige scolded rubbing his stomach attempting to ease the growling.

"Its better this way, he's just going to get in the way." Tsume growled turning his head at the path they had just traveled. '_A storm?_' He thought to himself, he couldn't stand the though of the pup being hurt, that's why he had to do this; to leave him behind. '_There was a village nearby he'll just go home to some human, everything will be fine.' _

"That shouldn't matter, we need food!" Hige whined again.

"You know what? Fuck this I'll go find food!" Tsume got up and ran down the road they had come from. Food wasn't his real reason for returning, he wanted to make sure the pup was safe. Then that would give him some piece of mind.

Hours passed, still no sign of him.

Then he saw it, the tan tail sticking out of a overpass near by, his heart skipped a beat as he ran to the form hoping that he wasn't to late.

"Toboe, Toboe! TOBOE!" Tsume yelled frantically reaching the entrance to the cave. The small pup slightly opened his eye exhausted and tired.

Tsume ran to his side picking up Toboe's head and holding it close to him. "Toboe what happened? You were supposed to go to the village and just stay there; live happily you don't need this!" He whined gently kissing Toboe's forehead.

Toboe whistled gently licking Tsume's cheek tail thumping against the ground.

Tsume's heart began to race, that's why he couldn't stand the thought of the pup being hurt! He loved him, and cared deeply for him that it drove him nuts. His embrace began to tighten.

"Why did you leave me Tsume? Do you hate me that much?" Shifting back to his human spell Toboe sat up hugging Tsume tightly inhaling his spicy sent.

"Shut up" Tsume grabbed the pups head landing his kisses on his cracked lips, '_Stupid pup had to go and exhaust himself'_

Toboe's body began to shiver next to Tsume confusion dulled his senses "Tsume".

Tsume's kisses began to get rougher against the pup, as he pulled him onto his lap next to his growing erection.

"Tsume…I"

"Do you trust me?" Tsume growled tearing at the pup's shirt exposing his soft flesh, gently kissing his curves.

Shivering Toboe nodded his head, blush rushing to his face as his stomach tightened. Smirking Tsume lowered Toboe to the ground throwing his leather shirt onto the ground. Toboe's eyes widened as he looked lower to Tsume's erection bulging in his tight pants, the thought of Tsume getting like that for him began his own erection.

Tsume smiled and the fragile boy beneath him, so innocent so unknowing, and slowly Tsume began undoing his pants releasing the tension in his tight pants his manhood pushing free.

Blood immediately ran down to Toboe's penis enlarging it to its max making it throb. He whined needed to be released. Growing impatient he pulled at his own pants throwing them with Tsume's shirt, and Tsume's pants moments later.

Gently Tsume took Toboe in his hands and began to pump the pup slowly at first then growing faster as Toboe began to reach his end, then right before he stopped teasing the pup.

Tsume gasped and moaned as Toboe jumped consuming most of Tsume's manhood, the boy's mouth was hot and boy did it feel good. Never in his life had he thought he'd feel this kind of pleasure, gently Toboe slid him in and out of his mouth, gently sucking on the head. "Watch it pup." Tsume bit back as Toboe began playing with his balls, gently stroking the line that divided the two.

"Why?" Toboe smiled Tsume's penis still hanging in his mouth.

Roughly Tsume slung Toboe over forcing him on his hands and knees and sticking his index finger in his mouth and ramming it in Toboe, "This is why" he slowly began rubbing Toboe, finding the spot that made him shout out to the moon, a low howl in his throat.

"More" Toboe cried out, "Come on Tsume."

That was all the motivation he needed, pulling his hand out he spat in his hand rubbing the liquid over his manhood, soaking it to its core. Roughly he rammed himself into Toboe not stopping to let him adjust, and turning so that he hit Toboe's special spot.

Toboe yelled in pleasure as he grabbed his own manhood pumping it in the same rhythm as Tsume's ramming, closer and closer he grew to his climax his heart racing as Tsume moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh god, not much longer pup" Tsume bit out leaning forward nibbling on Toboe's back.

Toboe began pumping himself faster as his milky seed spilled onto the floor making his mussels tighten against Tsume sending him off the edge; he felt Tsume's seed fill into him warming his insides as the older wolf slowed to a stop breathing heavily.

Toppling over onto the ground the duo laid there trying to catch their breath. The storm began raging outside lightning slapping the ground just outside the overpass.

"I'll let you rest, until the storm is over. Then you are mine" Tsume pulled Toboe closer nipping his neck and hugging him tightly.

Toboe just smiled hoping for the storm to end

Again if I don't get reviews the will be no stories. Pm me what you would like to be a story next, it doesn't have to be wolf rain. So bye for now!.


End file.
